Is it over
by cheeto.banana.fanfic
Summary: The final battle is here and Harry and Hermione face the consequences of their actions. This will be a multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I obviously don't know any of the Harry potter characters or Harry and Hermione would have gotten together! I would love to have reviews on this one-shot and they multi-chap book that my friend and I wrote.

Harry watched in horror as Hermione kissed Ron for his comment about saving the house elves. He thought she loved him. What about those nights when Ron was gone and they told each other everything. What about when he held her because she couldn't fall asleep alone. What about how he told her he had always had feelings for her but that he didn't act on them because Ron liked her also. What about when she kissed him after his admission. As Harry stood there thinking about how he opened up to her, he realized that she never said it back. She never told him that she loved him too. She just kissed him. He felt like he was hit in the chest with a buldger. She used him. He was nothing more than comfort while Ron was gone. He fights the urge to leave them here and walk away.

"Is this the moment?" Harry says angrily while they continue to kiss.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" He yells at them so they will stop.

"I know, mate, so it's now or never isn't it?" Ron says with a grin plastered across his face. Harry quickly turns away before Hermione can't look at him. He doesn't want her to look in his eyes because he knows that he would break down and right now he can't afford to do that.

…

Harry watches as the Weasleys all gather together around Fred's body and cry. He feels broken and beaten down when Hermione runs to cry with them. As he looks around he notices all of the bodies and the injured people who are fighting in this war, his war, and the disgust he feels for himself overwhelms him. While he scans the bodies he notices a tuffet of bubble gum pink hair, and with a closer look he knows its Tonks. Grasped within her hand is Remus's. No, they can't be dead. Remus is the last conection to his parents. They just had their baby. They were supposed to live happily together, raising their child in a world of peace. The guilt washes over him. He can't stay here anymore. His grip on the bottle in his hand tightens reminding him that he needs to go watch Snape's final memories. He tears his eyes from the bodies to look for her, the one person who would help him and show him that everything will be okay. When he finds her again he sees that she is with Ron and his family. He wonders if he asked her to come with him if she would, or would she stay with Ron. He chooses not to ask because he doesn't like his odds right now, with the way she has been acting toward him he knows she would say no. With a frustrated hand running through his hair he turns and walks away from the Great Hall towards Dumbledore's office. When he gets to the gargoyle he sees that it is torn away from the doorway, leaving it open for anyone. He slowly walks up the stairs and once inside he grabs the pensive and pours the memories into it.

…

He falls out of the pensive and on to his butt. Normally a fall like this would steal his breath for a few seconds but it left the second he found out that he had to die. He was a Horcrux. His death meant that others could be free from Voldemort's tyranny. Instead of feeling anger at Dumbledore for hiding this from him he felt acceptance. He knew that if Dumbledore had told him in 6th year that he never would have fought this hard. Dumbledore must have known that by the end of this war he would be too tired, too worn, too broken to fight this. The worst part for him about finding this out is that Dumbledore was right. He wasn't going to try and fight it, what was the point. Everyone he loved was either dead or better off without him. He knew that Hermione would be fine, after all she didn't love him she loves Ron. He let that thought sink in because that thought would be the reason he left the only home he knew to go face Voldemort and die. Harry stands up and wipes the tears off his face. With a grim determination he walks out of the office. He contemplates telling everyone good bye, but he knows that they wouldn't understand and he would be wasting whatever time he had left to get to the Forbidden Forest. He quickly pulls the invisibility cloak out of his jacket and throws it over his head. Just as he is walking down the stairs and out of Hogwarts he notices Neville looking through the rubble for people or bodies.

"Hey, Neville." Harry whispers.

"Harry? Is that you? What are you doing out here, everyone has been looking for you inside." Neville says worriedly.

"Nev I need you to do something for me."

"You have to promise me that you aren't going to the Forbidden Forest first."

"Of course not, I just have to do something real quick. Nev I need you to kill the Voldemort's snake."

"Why?"

"It's very important that you do this for me Nev. I can't tell you why, but I trust that you will do this for me. Ron and Hermione also know and will be trying to kill it too."

"Alright Harry, I'll try."

"Thanks Nev, you are a great friend." Harry says while pulling the cloak back over his head. Harry quickly walks towards the forest to met his death. He doesn't notice the way Neville looks around and shakes his head as if he finally realized Harry was lying to him.

…

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouts gleefully. Screams of no run through the group fighting against Voldemort. Hermione falls to her knees and screams Harry's name in pain. He can't be dead. Please don't let him be dead.

"Look you foolish people! Your savior laying dead at my feet, where he was always meant to be." Voldemort sneers. Hermione doesn't notice any of the talking or fighting, she just sits on her knees staring at Harry's body while crying. The memories of his soft timber whispering I love yous in her ear while he holds her in the dark and looking into his happy green eyes when she pulled back from their first kiss flies through her mind. She never told him that she loved him. A swooping sensation hits her stomach and her heart seems to fall and shatter on the ground. She remembers how when Ron came back she ignored Harry and everything that happened when they were alone in that tent. She kissed Ron right in front of Harry. What was the last thing Harry said to her? She can't remember. Oh God, what has she done. The only thought that runs through her mind is that Harry has to be alive so she can tell him that she loves and beg him to forgive her for what she did to him. The sound of Neville talking and killing the stupid snake are drowned out when she sees that Harry's body is gone. She frantically looks around for him and notice that everyone is running towards the Great Hall and she follows them.

When she gets inside she is immediately thrown into the fighting. While fighting Bellatrix she sees Harry in the corner of her eye and loses her focus. Mrs. Weasely jumps in and fights Bellatrix which leaves Hermione to watch Harry fight Voldemort. She can't hear what they are saying but she can tell that Voldemort is angry that Harry is still alive and able to fight. Harry and Voldemort speak their cruses of choice and a bright light envelopes them and encases the whole hall. When the light dissipates all of the Death Eaters are on the ground and Harry is the only one left standing in the front of the hall. Hermione runs as fast as she can to Harry and launches herself into his arms. She has never felt more relief than in that moment when Harry's arms wrapped around her. Tears of happiness run down her face and onto Harry's shirt. He's alive and he will never leave her again. She feels Harry pull back but she buries her face in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

She pulls her face back and looks him square in the eye. "Because I thought you were dead, prat."

"I didn't think you would care."

She feels like she has been punched in the stomach. "What made you think that?"

He looks into her tear filled eyes. "Since Ron came back you have ignored me and then I saw you kiss him. When we were alone in the tent I told you I loved you and all you did was kiss me, you never said it back. I figured I was just comfort for you until he came back."

She feels horrible because she did do all of that to him. "No, I do love you and I'm so sorry that I made you think any different. I am the biggest idiot in the world because I thought by being nice to Ron then he would stay and I didn't even think about it would affect you. I don't even know why I kissed him, but the second I did I hated it. I love you and only you. Can you forgive me for being so stupid and selfish?"

His eyes water half way through her speech and as soon as she finishes he kisses her to let her know that she is forgiven.

"I love you too, and yes you are forgiven."

"Please don't walk off and die again, okay?"

"I have no reason to now, I have you."


	2. Authors note

Authors note: I had originally planned on making this story a one-shot, but if enough people ask I will make it a whole story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry looked around at everyone in the Great Hall, they are beaten and bruised. Dead bodies cover the floors and tables. Everyone in here died fighting, children, adults, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters. The losses of every person hit Harry like the Hogwarts express head on. One at a time the tears slowly slid down his face leaving tracks on his dirt covered cheeks. He blamed himself, if only he had been faster, stronger, smarter, or something. He didn't realize that in his anger with himself he started to squeeze Hermione harder and harder. Her small hands rubbed the tension out of his back and they felt all the pain he brought upon himself by the thoughts he has been thinking.

"Harry this is not your fault."

"How can you say that! Look around you, all of these people died fighting in a war that shouldn't have happened. If I had just found the Horcruxes faster this wouldn't have happened!"

He pulled out of her tight grasp and waved his hands at the people around them.

"I should have gotten killed earlier, then we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"How can you say that?! Just thinking you were dead almost killed me- us all today! What do you think it would have done if it was earlier. You have been the hope that everyone rode on throughout this war!"

"I did die today."

His whisper carried through the whole hall. People listening in to their conversation stopped what they were doing to stare at Harry.

"What? No you didn't die, you are right here alive Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I died. The killing curse hit me right here." He pointed at his heart and softly rubbed the area.

"How?"

"I was a horcrux. The last piece that was keeping him alive. I died and went to the place in-between this world and the other world. I had the choice of going on and dying to be with my parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledor or I could come back here and finish off Voldemort. I came pretty close to choosing the after life."

Hermione's eyes grew wider with each admission Harry made. Tears silently rolled down her face like a river.

"Why would you choose to stay? You had us to come back to."

"At the time I didn't think I had anyone to come back to. You were with Ron and the Weasleys and I had just lost the last connection to my parents. I felt alone and if it hadn't been for Voldemort still being alive I probably would have stayed."

-Hermione felt nauseous at Harry's statement. Thoughts pounded back and forth through her head. My fault, he almost left and it's my fault. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her.

"It's not your fault Hermione. I didn't die and I promise will never leave."

She picked her head up and looked him in the eyes. She pleaded with him silently to forgive her for being so stupid. His eyes told her that he forgave her and loves her. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but think that she doesn't deserve to be loved by him. Not after she ignored him and made him think he had to die because she was there like she should have been.

"It's my fault too then." She silently cursed herself for letting him see her thoughts through her eyes and facial expressions. He pulled her face closer to his and softly kissed her.

"Oi! That's my girlfriend. Get off her!"

Harry was ripped away from her by Ron.

"Ron why don't we all go and talk in private?" Hermione grabs his arm and tries to lead Ron away from the crowd of people but he pulls his arm out of her hand and angrily looks between Harry and Hermione.

"NO! I want everyone to here this. So they know that it's not me that did this but that it's the two of you."

"It isn't anyone fault. When you left we only had each other to rely on. We talked and learned more about each other and got closer to each other. One night I had a nightmare and Harry came into the tent held me until the nightmare went away, but I didn't to be alone to deal with the aftermath by myself, so I asked him to stay and I ended up telling him all about my nightmare. The rest of the night was spent talking about our worst fears and our dreams. I got upset when Harry admitted that he didn't dream of the future, when I asked him why he wouldn't try imagining a future outside this war he told me that I didn't think he was going to survive. His admission upset me to the point of crying hysterically. As he held me while I cried I could hear him whispering things to me, and I realized that he was trying to calm me down. I slowly got quieter so I could hear what he was saying in my ears. After a few second I hear him tell me that he loved me and that he always had, ever since school. So I made him fess up about it all, he said that he never told because you had feelings for me and it looked like I returned them. I took comfort in the fact that someone still loved me and I abused Harry's love for me. By the time you came back we were basically a couple, but I didn't know how to tell you so I didn't say anything and Harry being Harry respected my unspoken wishes and said nothing. It wasn't until I was hurt by Bellatrix that I realized I loved Harry just as much as he loved me, but I never got the chance to tell him. So he went into the final battle thinking I was in love with you. I only made it worse when I kissed you and I'm sure that it pushed him over the edge to go and die by Voldemort's hand and if he had really died I don't think I could forgive myself. Ron, I'm so sorry that I did this to all of us, I never meant to hurt you or Harry. I was just so confused and with everything going on while we were in that tent it only made it worse."

By the time Hermione finished her side of the story Ron's face was red and his fists were clinched. Harry stepped in front of Hermione to protect her from Ron's rage.

"How could you? I loved her first Harry! She was mine!"

Everyone was shocked by Ron's statement and they all noticed how Harry's eyes got darker with each word that Ron had said. The rooms temperature dropped and the lights dimmed. A bright green light surrounded Harry's form and his eyes turned black.

"Don' . . . ."

Ron cowered away from Harry but he didn't get far before Harry's green glow creeped toward him and surrounded him within it. At this point Harry was shaking with anger for is ex-best mate.

"Hermione is not yours and she never was. She is mine and you should remember that before you decide to try something like that again. I won't have anyone insulting her and if I find out that anyone here dare tried to insult her when she is alone I will find you."

Everyone backed away from Harry with looks of fear on their faces. Hermione looked at Harry and grabbed his hand to try and calm him down. His black eyes turned to her and they slowly return to their natural green and the magic surrounding him was released. She pulled him towards her and held him close to try and calm him down. Slowly the room's temperature rose and the lights came back on. She could feel Harry mumble an apology into her hair and she pulled back to get him a soft smile and a kiss. When she pulled back Harry gave her a look.

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Since I had so many people asking me to continue I decided to make this a full story. I am not sure how long it will be at this point but I will post chapters as often as possible.

Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's request for fear that he would be angry with her and no longer want to be with her. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall and towards the Headmaster's office. She worriedly looks at him while trying to figure out why he took her here instead of anywhere else with more privacy. Once they entered the office Harry let go of her hand and made his away to the pensive where he left it last. He quickly picked it up before grabbing Hermione's hand again and leading her out of the office. As soon as they are out of the office and in the hall Hermione tries to ask Harry what's going on but he refuses to answer her no matter how much she pesters him. Eventually they make it to the 7th floor and Harry paces back and forth three times before a giant black door appears. He softly pushes Hermione into the room before closing the door. At this point Hermione is very angry at Harry for pulling her around and not answering any of her questions, but before she can make her anger know she is pulled into Harry's arms and is snogged for what feels like a life time. When they both pull back Hermione has a dazed look on her face and a full blown grin on her lips. All of her anger was lost do to every thought being blown out of her mind as soon as Harry's lips met hers.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer your questions while we were walking here but I was worried about being over heard."

Harry laughed when he realized that she didn't hear a word he said. He grinned and pulled her close before softly pecking her on the lips.

"Hermione, love, are you ok?"

"I am fantastic and you are a fantastic snogger."

Harry couldn't help but to grin at her statement.

"You are pretty fantastic yourself."

Hermione blushed and giggled slightly then she shook her head a little.

"Right focus Hermione. What were you saying before Harry?"

"I said that I was sorry for not answering your questions on the way here but that I was worried about being over heard."

"What do you not want people hearing?"

Harry's face darkened and the room's temperature dropped dramatically.

"I need you to watch a memory for me first and then I'll tell you everything, okay?"

"Sure, whose memory is it?"

"Snape's memory, the one he gave me before he died."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded and moved towards the pensive.

"I will pull you out when the memory is over. I'm not going in with you though."

She looked him over and saw definite signs of hidden anger. Sighing softly at the thought of going in alone, Hermione bent down over the Pensive and stuck her head in.

…

Once Hermione came out of the memory she immediately wrapped her arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. Even though Harry had never been good at comforting crying girls before this year, he was now very good at comforting an upset Hermione since he had to do it a lot in the tent. He closed his eyes and willed a couch to appear behind him. When he opens his eyes there is a soft black couch behind him just like he asked for. He pulls Hermione closer and slowly sits down so that she can understand the change of stance. After he is fully sitting down he picks Hermione up and sets her in his lap where she curls up and cries. He softly rubs her back and whispers words of comfort in her ears to calm her down. As he starts to tell her that everything will be ok he realizes that for the first time in his life everything will be ok. Hermione finally calms down after a few minutes and starts to question Harry about what happened between when he saw this memory and when he fought Voldemort.

"Well after I saw this memory it only made my resolve stronger and I left to go to the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort. On my way out of the school I saw Neville looking through the rubble and I stopped to tell him about Nagini so that you and Ron wouldn't have to do it all alone. Then I made my way into the forest, but before I went all the way to him, I pulled out the snitch that Dumbledore gave me. I put the snitch up to my lips and whispered to it that I was about to die. Then, it opened up to reveal the resurrection stone which I used to call my parents, Sirius, and Remus. We talked for a minute before I walked into the clearing where Voldemort and his cronies were located. Once I entered the clearing Voldemort seemed to calm down and he got cocky. He asked me if I had any last words then he killed me."

By this time Hermione had rivers of tears running down her face and she had Harry's hands clutched in between hers.

"I woke up in the big white place. It didn't look like anything at all. I noticed that I was naked and I wished for some clothes then I looked around to try and figure out where I was. As I started to look around I hear this high pitched whining coming from somewhere in front of me. I kept walking and I finally bumped into a low wall which I stepped over to find what looked like a baby curled up right behind it. I wanted to reach out and touch it to see if it was ok since that noise I hear was coming from it but before I could someone told me to stop. It turned out to be Dumbledore who told me to stop and then he explained what the 'baby' was. Before I could even start to ask him any questions this loud voice came out of nowhere and started talking about how Dumbledore was being charged with lying, manipulating, stealing, removing memories, and child abuse, which by the way is a shortened version of the list. Then the voice told me that he was going to give me my stolen memories back and unblock my body, magic, and mind. That's why my magic is so much stronger and I am actually thinking things through, but my body will slowly transform during the time when I sleep. After unblocking all of those things I had memories flood my mind. It turns out that Dumbledore had been erasing memories that were harmful to him and a select few people that were trying to control me. Then, the voice asked me if I wanted to have Dumbledore punished for what he did, and since most of what he did hurt me that it was my choice. I ended up choosing for Dumbledore to be punished for his crimes against me and humanity as a whole."

"Harry how could you? He-"

"Stop, you don't know the whole story and you wont until I release your memories."

"He erased my memory?"

"Yes, and if you want me to I can restore them."


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks again for all of the great reviews. For those you don't like this story, I am only writing for fun and if you don't like it then don't read it and don't flame me about it. If anyone has ideas about something they thing will happen I would love to hear them! R&R NO flames

anotherboarduser: That is defiantly what I am going for in this story and I love the ideas you have come up with.

Hermione fearfully looked at Harry and nodded her head to let him know that it is ok for him to use the spell.

"Recupero memoria"

Suddenly memories flooded her mind, getting to know Harry, listening to him tell her all about his childhood, trying to tell Dumbledore only to have him Oblivate her, sitting with Harry, talking, laughing, crying, loving, forgetting it all because of a stupid old man. Tears fall from her eyes at everything she lost.

"Harry, why would he do this?"

"Apparently he did it because he need to have a certain amount of control and he lost sight of what I needed and instead only thought of what the world need me to be. His greatest fault was thinking solely for the greater good and not the effect his decisions would make on my life."

"If he wasn't already dead I would kill him."

"Don't worry Hermione Dumbledore is paying for his crimes. He now lives every day in the deepest pit of Hell and he relives every cruel act that he has ever committed."

Hermione gave Harry a shaky smile and sat down while trying to process all of the memories she regained. She noticed that when Harry sat down he was slightly closer to her than normal and the days spent with him in the tent came flooding back into her mind as well.

"I am going to venture to guess that the reason we came together during our time in the tent is because, based off of the memories I received, we are a couple."

Harry looked at her and gave a slight nod. "I…look…I know that this is quite a bit to take in all at once."

"That would be an understatement Harry, but I am fine and you don't need to worry about me at all."

He laughed slightly before pulling her into his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and reciprocated the motion. For the next few minutes they sit like this and just enjoy the feeling of holding each other without having to worry about anyone attacking them.

"Hermione?"

"Humm?"

Harry smirks at her relaxed form in his arms and gives her a quick squeeze before pulling back.

"What are we going to do about this? What if others were involved?"

AN: I don't know if I used the right spell for the memories and if I did I would appreciate any feedback telling me which the right one would be. Sorry for the long wait, but I just started school back and I'll be pretty busy. I'll try and post as often as I can! R&REhEHe


	6. Another AN

AN: Sorry for such a short fourth chapter, I have been pretty busy with school and I haven't had much time to write. The updates might be slower but I will make each chapter longer to make up for it.

To the guest that questioned why I had the angst rectified so early: I did that because Harry knew how confused Hermione must have been because of the memories stolen and he loves her enough to understand how confusing it must have been.

This is also my first Fanfiction so I will get some things wrong.

Thank you for all of the great reviews and favorites/followers!

I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible.


	7. Yea its over

So I seem to have hit a road block with this story. I have lost my muse and I don't think I will continue this one. I will be writing more so expect other stories (hopefully that are better) but this one is open to anyone that wants to take it and run with it. -Banana


End file.
